Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to prosthetic hearing implants and, more particularly, to a wearable alarm system for a prosthetic hearing implant.
Related Art
Door bells, telephones, alarm systems (fire, intruder, smoke etc), alarm clocks, and analogous devices emit acoustic warning signals making them suitable for people having normal hearing. People with severe or profound hearing loss must receive a prosthetic hearing implant such as a cochlear™ prostheses (commonly referred to as cochlear™ prosthetic devices, cochlear™ implants, cochlear™ devices, and the like; simply “cochlear implants” herein), to perceive such sounds.
However, most auditory prosthetic recipients prefer to sleep without wearing the external components of the prosthesis due to the physical shape, size, weight and/or the need for interconnecting cables, which are designed for use by the recipient during normal daily activities. This renders such recipients cut off from external audio input while asleep. This can be very inconvenient if the sound from an alarm clock is not heard or could be potentially dangerous in the event of a fire or intruder alarm not being heard.
Current warning devices for the hearing impaired mostly involve visual notification such as a flashing light to alert the person to the phone ringing, people at the door, or alarms such as smoke alarms. Such a visual alarm is obviously not adequate when asleep. Alarms for sleeping, hearing impaired people exist using vibration, either of the bed or pillow to wake the person. Such alarms can be activated by phone, baby alarms, smoke alarms etc. However, such devices are cumbersome, usually require a power source (with battery as back up only) and are not readily transportable.
Other situations may arise which require the removal of the external device, such as when recipients need to wear a closely fitting helmet. A helmet may need to be worn when riding a bike, motorcycle, when skiing, or even on a building site. Removal of the external device can be dangerous in such situations as the recipients are not able to hear warning signals that alert people in the surrounding area to danger.